The Walking Dead: Season One - The beginning
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: Two criminals work together to stay alive throughout the now cruel world that they know. Lee who tries his best to stay alive and a fourteen years old criminal named Naruto who just doesn't give a shit in the world from the very beginning. Rated M for swearing and violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Walking dead Game series

Chapter One: Partner

"I have an eye on you two" An old male cop gibberish out as he drove his car away from the city. Looking off at the man called Lee he shook his head at the criminal but the one that was in his mind right now was the person right next to his captive. The weirdest and shocking thing about the person next to Lee was that the boy was just fourteen years old. According to the files that he was presented from the judge was that the young boy was a criminal of multiple acts around the neighborhood back in the city.

It was shocking that he was supposed to take the boy to jail with the murderer right next to him. Meanwhile Lee sighed as tried to relax his hands a bit before wincing when the cuffs on him tightened a bit "Damn thing hurts" he muttered. Looking up from his place in the back of the car he saw the male cop often glancing at them for a while before returning his eyes back to the road before him.

Lee just leaned back in his chair. It wasn't like every was going to find a way to avoid jail with the crime he committed. He glanced at his so called 'Partner' that was sitting right across from him. He got a good look at the boy while trying to keep a straight face but inside he was just mind blown _'How could a kid like this boy be going to jail'_ He thought to himself. The boy beside him was a blonde boy with steel cold bluish eyes that stared forward without a single blink. He was wearing shaggy black pants that was strung together by a leather black belt. For footwear he was wearing wooden saddles. The shirtless boy was having his scars on his chest and back be displayed to the entire world as his own muscles were threatening to bulk up even more.

' _Japanese?'_ Lee thought to himself as the young teenager looked like he was a Japanese descendent of some type. He winced a bit when his eyes laid upon the three large scar marks in lines that appeared to be etched onto the wild haired boys cheeks on both sides.

"So uh… what are you here for?" Lee tried to steer up a conversation with the teenager beside him but the boy did not move. The blonde was just staring forward with wary and sharp eyes.

"Oh him, He's Naruto Uzumaki" The cop said while moving the car into another lane that was just right next to the road.

The now unknown teenager called 'Naruto' perked up slightly upon hearing his name but still remained quiet.

"… Who?" Upon Lee's question the old cop glanced at Lee through his front mirror with disbelief. Lee raised an eyebrow at the cops reaction, he just wondered on what was going through the cops mind right now. The cop shook his head before glancing at the road to make sure that he was driving through the open path in front of him. Surely enough he glanced back at Lee before speaking.

"You mean… you haven't heard of the massacre's and random assaults through the neighborhood?" The driver asked as he stared curiously at Lee.

Naruto stared out of his window upon hearing ambulances and helicopters zooming past them in the sky _"…?"_ He stayed quiet but made a surprise sound when he saw something up ahead of them on the street. Narrowing his eyes closely it looked like a man.

But something was off about him?.

"Listen Naruto is a ga-" Before the cop could finish he was interrupted by his captives shout "LOOK OUT!" yelled Lee but his mind went blank when the car crashed into the walking man and skidded across the street. All through the rush Naruto calmly grunted as the car smashed through the railings of the road and rolled down the steep. Sadly for him however was that his car buddy was knocked out and he was tumbling all around the place.

(A few minutes Later)

Lee jolted up from his spot on the ground before gritting his teeth in sudden pain. Looking down at his right leg he saw his leg have a gash on it, he cursed "Fuck, my leg" slowly he sat up in his position before looking at the corpse on the opposite of him. His leg was bleeding quite a bit but he had worse before.

"Holy shit, officer" He called out to the officer but stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Don't bother… he is already dead from the crash slide" A rough male's voice came from behind him. Lee felt a shiver run down his spine as he heard the dangerous but also sharp tone of the male. Turning his head over his shoulders it was none other than Naruto. Naruto stared at Lee with crossed arms and sharp eyes, after the car stopped rolling he pulled himself including Lee out of the car. He was thinking about pulling out the cops body as well until he found it just right outside the metal car.

Just dead, laying there like a corpse.

Lee quickly looked at Naruto when he saw his cuffs were off. And without any word Naruto went to Lee's side and took out a rusty hair pick before sliding it into the cuffs key hole. After a few seconds of tweaking the cuffs popped open and Lee was free. Massaging his wrists Lee gave out a sigh of relaxation, his wrists were red but he will be fine.

"Thank y-" Lee paused as he saw Naruto roughly lifted his palm in front of his face.

As Naruto held his hand in front of Lee's face he growled a bit as he heard odd movements around the woods that they were in.

"It looks like we're not alone"

Just as the blonde finished his sentence, several people with dead eyes and rotten skin came into his plain of view. Lee's eyes widen in shock as he sees some of the people with their ribs out or some missing chunks of their body. All he could hear from them was growling and their sluggish movement.

Looking at Naruto for an explanation he had to reel back in shock as the teenager was now holding an Axe on one hand and a shotgun on his other. Naruto tossed the Axe to Lee as he put the shells that he found in the car right into the shotgun. Loading the shotgun he pulled it back as it made a clicking sound.

Naruto's steel eyes glared through the packs of dead people walking towards them "Get ready, because it looks like we might have to fight our way through… partner" with that he aimed the shotgun onto the head of a nearby dead person that tried to reach out for him.

Then he clicked the trigger.

*Boom* The sound of the shotgun being fired echoed through the entire woods.

[Chapter One End]

Authors Note: It was a tragic time for this world and these two criminals need all the help they need in order to survive.

Review right now… to save a precious life.


End file.
